Más Que Lujuria
by Shinne
Summary: Ningun perro sarnoso le quitaría lo suyo, primero lo mataría y descuartizaría antes de dejar ir a Isabella, ella tenía que entender que era su dueño y señor y que nunca se podría liberar de él. M por lemmons
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen; la historia es sacada de mi loca cabeza. M por lemmons**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo #1<strong>

―¡Isabella Marie Swan! ― un fuerte chillido, un grito el cual se escuchó por toda la habitación. Observaba con deseos asesinos de ahogar con la almohada a la persona la cual dormía plácidamente en aquella cama.

―No grites, por favor― abrió los ojos con pesar y se incorporó en la cama. Sentía que la cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento, maldita fuese la hora en la cual le hubo hecho caso a Jessica.

―Solamente tomaste unos tragos y ya no puedes con la resaca, que asco ― le dijo riendo.

No le prestó atención, era su culpa que estuviese en aquel estado. ―Vaya noche de graduación― protestó al salir de la cama y buscar una toalla.

―No fue tan malo ― la observaba caminar y llevarse la mano a la cabeza como si esta en cualquier momento estallaría. ―Después de todo, ya eres toda una chica graduada de universidad ― la felicitó.

Bella no dijo nada, guardó silencio escuchando lo que decía Jessica. Era cierto, había estudiado algo corto y rápido, asistente administrativo, sus padres se sentían orgullosos, por lo menos su padre, su madre tenía unos cinco meses de la cual no sabía su paradero, esta andaba recorriendo el mundo con su nuevo y jovial marido. ―No quiero preocuparte pero tu entrevista de trabajo es dentro de media hora― le dijo para llamar su atención al ver como Bella se había quedado demasiado pensativa.

―Te odio ― le dijo enojada yendo al pequeño baño que estaba en la habitación y encerrándose en este.

―Yo también te quiero ― se sentó en la cama a la espera de su amiga. Tenían más de dos años que compartían apartamento, al principio su padre se hubo negado, este vivía en un pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad llamado Fork, mientras que ella vivía en Washington. ―Jacob llamó preguntando de como habías amanecido―

Observó con atención a su amiga luego de salir del baño, Jacob era su mejor amigo, lo conocía desde Fork, desde que su madre la había dejado al cuidado de Charlie.

―No sé cómo le haces ― la vio ponerse ropa con rapidez. ―Lo tienes a tus pies y lo rechaza ―

―Lo hemos hablado antes, Jake es mi mejor amigo ― le recordó.

―He escuchado unos chisme sobre él. Según algunas chicas la tiene grande― esperó que la de ojos cafés reaccionara pero esta no demostró ningún interés, solamente un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y ésta salió de la habitación.

―¡No me interesa que tan grande tenga Jake sus partes nobles!― le gritó al tomar todo el papeleo del día anterior el cual estaba en la mesa de la sala y salir del apartamento.

-:-:-:

-:-:-:

―Bue…nos días, señor Cullen ― saludó sorprendida la chica al ver a la persona que había pasado a su lado, el hijo de su jefe. El hombre no se molestó en corresponder el saludo, solamente la miró sobre los hombros y siguió hasta entrar a la oficina donde lo esperaban.

―¿Lo has sentido no? ― fue la pregunta que escucho al entrar a aquella oficina, había un hombre el cual le daba la espalda, éste miraba por el gran ventanal.

―Desde que llegue a Estados Unidos ― el hombre recién llegado se mostraba tenso, a la espera de algo.

Decidió mirar al recién llegado, Edward Cullen, su hijo por más de dos mil años. ―¿Estás preparado para verla? ― lo vio apretar las manos hasta convertirlas en puños, su rostro estaba desencajado mientras que su mandíbula estaba apretada. ―Confiaba en que estabas mejor que la última vez ― lo miró con decepción, sabía que era pronto para el reencuentro de su hijo y la humana pero confiaba en este y estaba dispuesto a darle una última oportunidad, pero ahora dudaba de que Edward fuera capaz de contenerse.

―Eso fue hace 18 años ― se defendió con expresión seria. Hacía 18 años se había alejado de Estados Unidos, por el bien de su humana, tenía que dejar que esta se realizara y poder reclamarla pero había cometido el que había sido el peor error de toda su existencia, la había mordido a la tierna edad de sus cincos años de vida.

―No quiero errores ― sentencio. Edward lo miró con odio, Carlisle siempre se mostraba imponente y despreocupado, algo que él odiaba. ―No permitiré que mates a otra humana más. Tienes prohibido tomar de su sangre hasta que puedas controlarte ―

El hombre chasqueó la lengua en muestra de desapruebo, Carlisle no le iba a decir cuando si o cuando no podía beber de ella. ―He sentido el olor de unos de esos perros ― dijo lleno de asco.

―Son lobos, y sí, hay una manada en Estados Unidos ― lo corrigió.

―No quiero a ningunos de esos chuchos cerca de ella ― escupió con asco, no permitiría que luego de tanto tiempo separado de ella ahora la tuviese que compartir con un asqueroso lobo. Quiso golpear al hombre que estaba frente a él, gracias al poder leerle sus retorcidos pensamientos. ―Los mato primero ― le aseguró al leer sus pensamientos.

El hombre sonrió. ―Su olor no está mezclado con el de ningún lobo, no tienes porqué preocuparte ―

―No estoy jugando, ella es mía―

Por un momento dudó sobre Edward, este lejos de ver a la humana como su compañera la veía como un recipiente en el cual estaba su alimento favorito, esto sería mucho más delicado de lo que esperaba, Edward estaba a pasos de perder el poco control que tenía y si llegara a pasar habría serios problemas.

* * *

><p>Es mi primera historia sobre crepúsculo y esta pareja, estoy probando que tal escribo sobre esta pareja, si tiene buena aceptación continuo con el 2do capítulo, sino pues me retiro con dignidad. Espero que os guste y veremos si desean el siguiente capítulo.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen; la historia es sacada de mi loca cabeza. M por lemmons**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo #2<strong>

Tuvo que recostarse a la pared para tranquilizar su respiración y su mal estado, hacía ya más de tres años que no sentía aquellos síntomas, por lo menos no recordaba haberlos sentido tan fuertes y desgarrador. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor y un escalofrió le recorría la espina dorsal. Necesitaba volver al apartamento antes de colapsar, no podía asistir a ninguna entrevista de trabajo en aquel estado, nuevamente aquel agudo dolor se agito en su vientre y gimió de dolor.

Las personas que allí transitaban la observaban con ojos curiosos, mas ninguno se le acercaba. ―¡Dios mío, Bella! ― entre la neblina que era su mente pudo escuchar como alguien la llamaba. Buscó a aquella persona y se encontró con unos ojos oscuros. Jacob. ―¿Estás bien? ― era estúpido hacer aquella pregunta, el estado de su amiga era crítico, sus labios estaban blancos como una hoja de papel, su frente perlada de sudor y su respiración agitada. Al sus fuertes manos tener contactos con los hombros de la chica esta sollozo por el dolor mientras el papeleo que tenía en manos cayó al suelo.

Lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento fue el preocupado rostro de Jacob. Al ver como ella colapsaba la tomó en brazos, sabía que aquello lejos de confortarla le era doloroso, cualquier contacto masculino en aquel estado le afectaba. Algo en Bella siempre le llamó la atención, le gustó desde que la hubo conocido, desde que la vio la primera vez, pero también con ello había descubierto sobre la extraña enfermedad de esta, la cual no era ninguna enfermedad, aunque al principio cuando ella se lo hubo relatado no le hubo creído luego con el tiempo lo comprendió, Bella había sido mordida por un vampiro, y no cualquier vampiro, era uno muy antiguo y el cual la hubo reclamado con aquella mordida. Él se encargaría de romper ese vínculo, amaba a Bella con toda su alma, daría cualquier cosa por ella y sobre todo, no la dejaría a merced de un psicópata chupa sangre. Para todos ella sufría de una enfermedad no reconocida, sus padres no sabían y ni los mismos doctores sabían de que padecía, mientras había pasado el tiempo, según la propia Bella sus crisis disminuían pero ya hacía un tiempo que estas eran tan fuerte que la hacían perder el conocimiento.

-:-:-:

-:-:-:

―¿Se encuentra bien, señor? ― le preguntaba una preocupada chica al ver el rostro del hombre, mas sin embargo éste la ignoró. Se adentró en el ascensor y recostó la espalda en la pared de este, se tuvo que llevar una mano al nudo de la corbata y aflojar un poco, cerró los ojos para amortiguar la ansiedad que en aquellos momentos recorría su interior. Su boca se llenó de ponzoña y sus colmillos se hicieron presentes entre sus dientes, el hambre carcomía en su interior. Lo sentía, ahora que estaban más cerca sentía su sufrimiento, su dolor, y en aquellos momentos este era desgarrador, insoportable, la tenía que encontrar antes de que todo se volviese insostenible, tenía que tenerle a su lado y saciar su hambre y el dolor de ella.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron cuando este se detuvo en el primer piso y caminó hasta la salida de aquel edificio, Carlisle le había ofrecido que trabajase allí y se hubo negado, tenía suficiente con aguantar sus sermones de su mal comportamiento como que para también tener que trabajar a su lado, si lo hiciere, esto solamente le daría más oportunidad de seguir metiéndose en su vida.

-:-:-:

-:-:-:

Abrió los ojos con pesar, como si hubo estado bajo el efecto de algún somnífero, todos sus huesos protestaron cuando intento moverse. ―¿Te encuentras bien? ― escucho la preocupada voz de Jessica, su mirada se encontró con la de ésta, la miraba con preocupación. ―Pensé que no despertarías― se limpió las lágrimas que en aquellos momentos empezaban a bajar por sus mejillas.

―¿Qué me pasó? ― su voz salió algo ronca, como si no la hubiese usado en días. ―¿Dónde estoy? ― preguntó al recorrer el lugar con la mirada, estaba en una habitación, una muy blanca.

―Colapsaste ― le dijo con preocupación. ―Jacob te tuvo que traer al hospital ―

Como pudo y con algo de dolor se acomodó en la cama. ―¿Cuántas horas estuve inconsciente? ― vio cómo su amiga la miraba con más preocupación.

―Estuviste inconsciente por tres días― le dijo con cuidado, a la espera de su reacción.

No, aquello no podía ser cierto, no pudo estar inconsciente por tanto tiempo, aquello no le pasaba desde los siete años.

-:-:-:

-:-:-:

―¿Dices que colapsó? ― preguntaba un hombre de manera pensativa. ―Esto es grave, el vampiro debe de estar cerca― miraba al hombre que estaba frente a él con atención. ―No podrás reclamarla como tuya con él cerca― le advirtió.

―Ese maldito solamente le está causando dolor― dijo lleno de odio. ―Ella será mía, solamente sentirá aquello por mí― le aseguró.

―Sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer lo tendrás que hacer rápido, si el vampiro aparece antes de marcarla como tuya ella correrá a él y tu ni nadie lo podrán evitar, Jacob―

Maldijo para sus adentros, no dejaría que un no viviente le quitara a Bella, ella era suya, estaba destinada para él y ningún chupa sangre la apartaría de su lado, no importara que éste ya la hubiese reclamado, la marca no era tan fuerte, el ritual no estaba completo, todavía otro la podía reclamar y ese sería él, borraría la marca del vampiro para dejar la suya y luego tomaría su cuerpo, su alma.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal?¿Le está gustando? Cualquier cosa de que no sea así me dejan saber para no seguirle. Gracias a las que han dejado su reviews, se les agradece mucho.<p>

**Besos con sabor a sangre!**


End file.
